Funds are requested by a group of vision scientists to support three research Modules in the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department that will provide centralized units which will continue to facilitate and enhance cooperative vision research at Wayne State University. The Modules will enhance current, ongoing research by providing opportunity for collaboration, and where individual investigators lack technical ability, personnel or equipment for specific research projects. The three requested Modules include: Morphology, Tissue Culture/Hybridoma and Electronics and Computer Engineering. The Morphology Module will provide for all facets of light and electron microscopy as well as training of new personnel. Expertise is also available for immunofluorescence and immunocytochemistry, as well as cryofixation techniques. This facility will provide morphological expertise to those whose training is not in this area and will enhance the work of those who are primarily morphologists. The Tissue Culture/Hybridoma Module will provide vision investigators with tissue and organ culture facilities and will continue to train new personnel in culture techniques. This Module is invaluable to many vision investigators in the group who lack either tissue culture or hybridoma technological expertise. The Electronics and Computer Engineering Module will provide the capability for investigators to carry out analytical and statistical operations, to obtain technical assistance on the development of software programs for data gathering and analysis by either personal or Core Module microcomputers, and to provide image analysis capability to enhance and quantify light microscopic images. Each of the Modules will be staffed by a research assistant who has been well-trained in the areas of expertise needed within each facility. The Director(s) of each Module will consist of an established vision scientist who has considerable experience in the respective research field and who will actively function to encourage and facilitate collaborative vision research efforts.